


In Another World

by sunwashigh



Series: Prompt Me [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Solavellan, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU request: 29. going away to war Solavellan AU</p>
<p>it’s full of angst and my first long stuff I’ve written about Solavellan since trespasser came out and set in 1940.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> AU request: 29. going away to war Solavellan AU
> 
> it’s full of angst and my first long stuff I’ve written about Solavellan since trespasser came out and set in 1940.

Every man was supposed to go. It was the law. And he had hardened himself to go long before the war started. He was smart enough to pay attention to the politics, and just knew it was a matter of time before he had to pack his bags like his father in the first war. Except the eagerness that his father possessed, he did not. While they held on to their past victory, they slipped into a depression. The only happiness Solas obtained was the smile of his sweetheart.

The curl of her hair as she turned to see him and the smiled that painted crossed her lips made just for him. His heart ached, knowing he would have to leave her soon. But he would return. He would always return to Lavellan.

They were to meet at the docks before dusk. Her father didn’t like it when she came out too late, but she didn’t mind. The threats were empty. Most of the young men in town were leaving, enlisting early. Those Italians and Germans had nothing on these men, these young soldiers. Little did Lavellan know that her own would be leaving her too. She talked with her friends, comforting them as their Cullen and Thom would be leaving them that Saturday.

Fiva smiled, seeing him sit at the end of the dock, skipping rocks. She couldn’t resist smiling. He was her love, her one and only. She was going to marry him. She didn’t run; that wasn’t very ladylike as her Aunt Vivienne told her. He didn’t hear her, wrapped up in his thoughts. What the war held for him, he was unsure. He would write home a lot and pray his letters would reach his love.

Lavellan sat next to him, watching as the rock barely skipped across the water. Ripples responded, five hops before the rock sank to the ground. “Vhenan.” He whispered. She took her shoes off before letting her feet hang next to his. “Solas.” She answered, her hand finding his. 

“It’s such a beautiful night, is it not?” He looked up at the sky. So clear out here. “It’s not night yet.” Fiva replied, her feet kicking back and forth. He smiled, embarrassed. “Yes, you are right.” Solas kept his head down. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look at her in the eyes. She was so hard at hiding her emotions. He always knew how she felt by looking into those temperament orbs. A silence fell. Her eyes scanned him, wondering why he was so sad if he brought frilly cakes from the city. It must have cost him his whole paycheck. He didn’t have to get her anything so expensive. It wasn’t their anniversary.

“Should we go ahead and eat the cakes before it gets too late?” The girl asked, smoothing out her skirt. “If you wish to.”   
“I do." 

She climbed to her feet, going up the grass. Some kids were out, calling out to a missing friend or pet. Solas followed, carrying the fancy box and her shoes. She turned, a flustered grin coming to her lips. "I’m sorry. I forgot those.” Fiva took the shoes out of his hands, so clueless around him. She couldn’t be a good wife if she remained so ditzy.

“It’s alright, vhenan.” He returned the smile sitting on the grass. He put his jacket on the ground for her. She sat on it, giving him a worried look. “Solas. You’re so quiet tonight.” Usually he was full of energy talking about politics and their future. “Sometimes, it’s okay to be quiet and just think for a minute.” She sat back, that was true… 

He opened the box, her name written on top. “You should have added a plus Solas.” She smiled, “Forever and ever.” Solas closed his eyes. “Forever and ever.” He repeated, his heart sinking.

He reached for the knife he left in the box, “I forgot plates…” She shook her head. “I don’t mind, emma lath.” He blushed. She was so calm. He cut the piece for her and handed it to her hands. She giggled, moving the box so she could use the lid as a plate. The corners of his lips twitched. “Ir abelas.” “Don’t be.” She replied, licking the icing off her fingers.

They ate quietly, stealing glances at each other. Fiva liked the way his eyelashes brushed his cheeks, and the way his mouth moved when he ate. He liked the way her eyes seemed to glow in the sunset and the radiance she seemed to embody. 

Once most of the cake was gone, they relaxed in the grass. It was darker now, the stars beginning their shift in the sky. “So pretty.” Fiva whispered, smiling. “I’ve seen better.”   
“Oh?” She turned raising her eyebrow. “You, of course, sweetheart.” He smiled, reaching for her sticky hand. She returned to her back.

“You’re going to the war aren’t you, Solas?" 

Her voice was quiet. He flinched. He could hear the hurt. The man opened his mouth, closing it afraid his voice was lost. "I knew it.” She sat up, wiping her eyes. The plague that only took the men. All those times he told her he wouldn’t ever go. The tree in her backyard with their names etched crossed the bark. “You told me you wouldn’t.” She said, staring at the creek. 

“It’s… the goddamn law, my sweet. I wouldn’t-” He sat up, squeezing her hand. “Go… But do you think your father would let you marry a convict?”  
She turned to him. “You’re not a soldier either.” 

“Not yet.” 

She touched his cheek, her eyes filling. “But I love you.” He kissed her cheek. “I love you too.” She bit back her words, wanting to call him a liar.   
He pulled away, taking off his necklace. “So you’ll always have a piece of me.” Her eyes widened.   
“No.” She could barely speak now, her chest feeling so heavy. “That would make it real…”   
“It is.” The tears spilled over and her sobs were soaked up in his shirt. When the sobs began to reside, he pulled her away. 

“Let’s get you home before your father gets worried.” She could barely look at him. Her heart was shattered. He stood, helping her up. Her fingers clasped tight around the necklace. “You’ll come back?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper. “Of course.” He kissed her. 

“Forever and ever.”


End file.
